cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cordellica Clan
About this Clan The Cordellica clan is an ancient clan that is the opposite of Link Joker.This Clan comes from Planet Shul and is the most Powerful clan known.This clan focuses on card-binding and Reversing Cards and Turns to fool your opponents.This clan is a group of destroyers and peacemakers to achieve the biggest goal to destroy Link Joker and destroy the Void. The Races in this clan are: Races in this Clan - Fairies -Vampires -Flame Dragons -Elf -Dryads -Angels -Mermaid Trial decks and Booster packs Trial Deck 32-Believe in light Trial deck 31-Birth of Hope Stride Trial deck 23-Final battle Booster pack 52-Army of Light Booster pack 53-Omega's light Gride Deck 01-Final Light Legion Trial Deck 33 Duo of Light Grade 0 Little Reader,Elena(Angel) Power:5000 Guard:10000 Skill:(ACT)blast (1)Re-Draw 1 card for you and your opponent. Card Flavor:Do you know what 999+1322 is? Critical:1 Little Sickle fairy,Alice(Fairy) Power:6000 Guard:10000 Skill:AUTO(RC)If this card is boosting a Fairy adds +2000 Power.ACTForerunner:(When this unit is ridden with the same clan unit you can call it to(RC).(ACT)(VC)(RC)(CounterBlast (1)Retire your opponent grade 0 Rear guard. Card Flavor:I like Pizza,Do you? Critical:1 Burning Card master,Roy(Flame Dragon)(Critical) Power:3000 Guard:10000 Skill:AUTO(RC)When this unit is placed in field Soul charge (2) Card Flavor:Wanna card?Then,get out of here! Critical:1 Bloody Girl,Lucy(Vampire)(Draw) Power:1000 Guard:5000 Skill:None Card Flavor:I'm Hungry!Are you? Critical:2 Beauty Mermisstress,Kirana(Mermaid)(Heal) Power:5000 Guard:10000 Skill:None Card Flavor:Can I borrow your Mirror? Critical:1 Lily Lady,Lala(Dryads)(Stand) Power:2000 Guard:15000 Skill:None Card Flavor:I know what 1+1 is,its 11! Critical:1 Grade 1 Great Librarian,Elena(Angel) Power:8000 Guard:5000 Skill:ACT(VC)(Counterblast (2))add +1000 Power to all in (RC) and draw 2 cards.(AUTO)ACT(VC)If Little Reader,Elena is in soul add+2000 Power.ACT(RC)(VC)Every Cordellican RC gives this unit +1000 power until the end of the turn. Card Flavor:Have you read 555 books,yet? Critical:1 Double Sickle Fairy,Alice(Fairy) Power:7000 Guard:5000 Skill:ACT(VC)(RC)every card in hand adds +1000 Power.AUTO(ACT)(VC)If Little Sickle Fairy,Alice is in soul adds +1Critical and +2000 Power.(ACT)(RC)Discard 1 card from your hand and switch it with a card in the Drop Zone.(ACT)(RC)(VC)Discard 2 cards and Add 2000 Power to all units in the front. Card Flavor:I hate Losers! Critical:1 Mr.Peppernickle(Dryads) Power:6000 Guard:0(Sentinel) Skill:(ACT)(RC)(VC)If your enemy allows your attack with this unit boosting or attacking pass, stand this unit again and draw 1 card.AUTO(RC)(Lord)This unit cannot attack if you have another Clan else than this or Link Joker. (Cont)(RC)When this unit guards,discard 2 cards the unit guarded cannot be hit by 2 attacks. Card Flavor:I like Pineapples! Critical:1 Little Treant,Boreas(Dryads) Power:8000 Guard:5000 Skill:ACT(RC)(VC)Discard a Trigger from your Hand and reduce all opponents Power by -1000 Till the end of the Turn.ACT(VC)(RC)When this unit is being boosted by a Cordellican or Link Jokers adds +4000 Power Till The End of your Opponent's Turn. Card Flavor:Ooh?Are you an animal or Plant? Critical:1 Dragon Sorcerres,Lumirecia(Elf) Power:9000 Guard:5000 Skill:ACT(RC)(VC)Every card in Dropzone adds +1000 Power.(ACT)(RC)Every damage adds 1000 Power. Card Flavor:Crit or Love,I can't tell the difference? Critical:1 Fairy Assassin,Alyssa(Fairy) Power:5000 Guard:5000 Skill:ACT(RC)If this unit is boosting a Fairy race adds +5000 Power.(AUTO)ACT(RC)(VC)Your opponent cannot guard using a Grade 1 and 0. Card Flavor:Alice,Give me your Sickle! Critical:1 Grade 2 Undestructible Book Goddess,Elena(Angel) Power:9000 Guard:5000 Skill:ACT(RC)(VC)(Soul Blast (2))Choose one of your (RC) and retire it open a damage zone card and your opponent should re-draw 3 cards.(AUTO)(VC)If Great Librarian,Elena is in soul adds +2000 Power.(AUTO)ACT(VC)(RC)When this unit attacks your opponent cannot guard with Grade 0. Card Flavor:The Law of Heaven is a must! Critical:1 Death Sickle Fairy,Alice(Fairy) Power:10000 Guard:5000 Skill:(AUTO)VCRCIf this unit is boosted by a Fairy unit adds +3000 Power.(ACT)(VC)If Double Sickle Fairy,Alice is in soul adds +1 Critical and 1000 Power Till the end of the turn.(ACT)(VC)(RC)(Counter Blast (2))open one card in damage zone and call the top card to RC.(ACT)(VC)When you check and it does not reveal a trigger retire one opponent RC you choose. Card Flavor:Death is Awaiting.Hurry up! Critical:1 Mermaid Princess,Miranda(Mermaid) Power:8000 Guard:5000 Skill:(ACT)(RC)When this unit intercepts reduce enemy's power by -3000 Power and add 5000 more guard.(AUTO)(VC)(RC)Every card in soul/Vanguard's soul reduces the enemy's power by -1000 Power till the end of the turn. Card Flavor:Wanna borrow my Lipstick? Critical:1 Dragon Prince,Dorbick(Flame Dragon) Power:11000 Guard:5000 Skill:(ACT)(VC)Every dragon race in soul adds +1000 Power(ACT)(VC)(RC)(Soul Blast (2))If your opponent allows this unit's attack to pass soul blast and stand this unit with 2000 more Power.(ACT)(VC)AUTOWhen this unit is called to field Soul Charge (3).(AUTO) (ACT)(CONT)(VC)Soul Blast (1) to attack. Card Flavor:Burn to ashes!Final Burst! Critical:1 Fairy General,Alyssa(Fairy) Power:9000 Guard:5000 Guard:(ACT)(VC)(RC)Every copy of Alice in RC adds +2000 Power.(ACT)(RC)(Soul Blast (3))Add every copy of Alice to your Vanguard's soul and add +3000 Power.(ACT)(RC)If your Vanguard uses LB add 8000 Power to this unit till the end of your turn. Card Flavor:War is coming!Battle stations! Critical:1 Grade 3 Cosmos Sickle Fairy,Alice(Fairy) Power:12000 Skill:(ACT)(Can only be activated with 4 or more damage)(Counter Blast (3)(VC)Choose one of your opponent's Rear Guards and retire them,open one card in the damage zone and add +6000 Power to all rear guards and add +15000 Power to itself Till the end of the turn and re-draw 2 cards and open 2 cards in the damage zone.(ACT)(VC)Every card of Alice copy in soul adds +2000 Power.(CONT)(VC)Add 1 Crit if you discard 2 cards.(AUTO)(ACT)(VC)(RC)every counterblast reduces your opponent's VC power by 1000. Card Flavor:Now its my Turn! Critical:1 Cosmos Law keeper,Elena(Angel) Power:11000 Skill:(ACT)(Can only be used with 3 or more damage)(Counter blast(2)(VC)Re draw all your opponent's hand and lock 2 cards and add 7000 Power to the VC till the end of the turn and call a Grade 2 to RC can be front or back.AUTO(VC)Every form of Elena in soul gives 3000 Power.(CONT)(RC)(ACT)Open one card of your damage and heal one card if you destroy this card and discard two cards from your hand.(This skill can only be used once 3 turns.) Card Flavor:You have commited an Unforgiveable Crime! Critical:1 Fairy of Heaven,Laurencia(Fairy) Power:13000 Skill:(ACT)(VC)(Can only be used when you have 5 or more damage.)(Counterblast (4)Limit Break 5 If you pay the cost,draw 3 cards heal 1 in the damage zone and add 5000 Power and +1Crit to all in the field till the end of the turn.(AUTO)(VC)(ACT)Every Alice copy in soul adds +3000 Power till the end of the turn.(ACT)(VC)(RC)(CONT)(Counterblast (1)Give +3000 Power to all in the front line till the end of the turn.(ACT)(VC)(GB 2)When you stride this unit with a Grade 4 of the same race This unit can stand any 3 units in field. Card Flavor:Do you need help,sister? Critical:1 Unbeatable Dragon king,Dorbick(Flame Dragon) Power:12000 Skill:(ACT)(VC)(Can only be used when you have 5 or more damage)(Soul blast (8)Limit Break 5 If you soul blast take 4 cards from the damage zone and add +7000 Power to all RC and add +1 critical to your Vanguard till the end of the turn.(ACT)(AUTO)(VC)(RC)Every dragon in field adds +3000 Power.(ACT)(RC)(VC)Every card in hand adds 2000 Power till the end of the turn.(ACT)(VC)(Counterblast 3)De evolve your opponent's Vanguard and retire one of your Opponent's RC that you choose. Card Flavor:Burn!Dorbick Armaggedon! Critical:1 Grade 4 Fairy of The Big Bang,Laurencia(Fairy) Power:20000+ Skill:Stride(Release it when your opponent's Vanguard and you have a Grade 3 or greater vanguard with at least 11000 Power.)-Stride step-one card in hand with a sum of a Grade 3 and discard it(When this unit Strides gains the power of a Rear guard you choose)After a turn put this unit face up in the G zone.Stride this card putting it face up in VC.(ACT)(VC)When this unit is called above a card name Fairy of heaven Laurencia add +15000 Power till the end of the turn.(AUTO)(ACT)(ACT)If you have less cards than your opponent in hand draw 2 cards and add +1 Critical to all in the Front Row and -3000 Power to your Opponents Vanguard. Card Flavor:The Universe is my True Form. Critical:1 Heaven Judjer,Elena(Angel) Power:19000+ Skill:Stride(Release it when your Vanguard and your opponent's Vanguard is Grade 3 or greater)-Stride Step-cards with a sum of Grade 3 and discard it(When this unit strides it gains the power of card on one heart in soul)After a turn put this unit face up in G zone.Stride this card by putting it face card in VC.(ACT)(VC)When you do stride with this unit add +10000 Power and 1 Critical to the front row including itself till the end of your Stride. Card Flavor:Go Heaven Guardian! Critical:1Category:Clan